


Do not move, Autobot...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to TFA...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not move, Autobot...

Another rotation cycle day, another battle... It seemed never ending. Optimus often wondered what he had found so very fascinating about battles. The reality of them was grimy, dirty and pain-filled. There was absolutely nothing to be fascinated about. 

But they had to be fought. By someone, somebot in this case. He didn't really know what they were protecting anymore... he had been told that the Decepticons held little regard for indigenous species and yet he never saw them go after humans on purpose. 

All they wanted was the All Spark. 

Yes, they were brutal in their attempts at gaining it. But he could see no more brutality in that than the Autobots, his own team included, had always used in trying to keep it safe. 

Just because the Decepticons happened to be the attackers...

Everything had been so clearly black and white back on Cybertron. Back before he was expelled from the ranks of the Elite Guard trainees. Now everything seemed so gritty grey that nothing was easy! 

Maybe it was living amongst humans that made him so muddled... maybe their short lives and the points of views they carried as a result was somehow getting to him. What was that saying again... Sumdac had told him of it... 

No, he could not remember. Something about darkness and felines. 

Everything was screwed up! 

Even the battles. 

Lifting his axe he blocked the downwards strike of both Megatron's swords, all the while wondering why he did not just let him strike home? As doubtful as he was all the time... getting killed almost seemed like a good idea... 

Almost. But as always something in him refused to listen to such things... the same thing, core, that had refused to let him feel shame at being dismissed from the academy. He had taken the blame; he had felt guilt... still felt guilt. But through it all shone the knowledge that he always did his best. 

Again he swung his axe and was expertly blocked, the weapon ripped from his hands with an unexpected twist of a sword. He threw himself backwards and deployed his grapplers only to find them hopelessly tangled in the other sword.

Before he could react, a large black hand closed around his neck and he was pulled flush to grey and black plating.

"Don't move!" The growl was rough, loud and full of anger. He stiffened, rather surprised that he was not offline yet. Like all the other times the Decepticon leader had managed to corner him. 

"You test my patience, Prime." The anger had not abated though the voice had lowered, warm dermas feather light against his audio finial. 

'He tested Megatron's patience?' Optimus wasn't sure if he wanted to try and puzzle that one out...

"I can be gentle, soft... and careful, if you just stop provoking me into a show of force!" Dermas traveled down, pressing hard against his plating and initiating a shiver of suppressed arousal in him. What?

"This day, I have decided to attempt gentleness... I want to hear you groan in pleasure. Don't fight me! Don't give me a reason to be angry, Prime..." Was he dreaming? Was this some sort of wacked out attempt at… processor washing? 

He yelped when Megatron's free hand found its way to his plating, sliding down over his chest, abdomen, to cup his panel with more care than he had ever believed him able to show. 

"I could make it painful. Is that what you want? I could make it worse than your most terrible imaginations..." A bite startled another yelp out of him, harsh and painful, only to be soothed by a lick and an even softer kiss. 

"What is what you want, Prime?" The question was almost yelled, a note of... well, something that sounded an awful lot like desperation in it. 

"Uh... W-what...," He did not understand... What could he possibly want from Megatron? Why was the mech asking... 

"It is a simple question, Prime, what must I do to gain your interest? I have been your enemy, I have shown you my strength... I have let you keep the Allspark. What more do I need to give you?" That very nearly stalled Optimus' processor... It sounded an awful lot like Megatron had little interest in the Allspark and a lot interest for him. But that was just... impossible!

"I don't... W-what are you..." He silenced himself, whimpering at the growl his question earned him. This was like a... a fragged up mirror version of some perverted quiz show or game. 

A game he had not agreed to play and did not know had already started and nearly ended. 

"I have turned everything upside down for you! I broke the peace treaty with the council! All because you wanted an enemy... battle... war!" Not anger, not hate, despair... pain. And making no sense... though it did, in a strange way, make the refusal of the council and the Magnus to believe that the Decepticons were back make more sense. 

"Didn't want w-war..." He had never wished for war, but he had wanted the greater freedom of the Golden Age. The greater freedom that had been every mech's during the war. To be more... 

To make something of himself, without having to take a predestined route. The Elite Guard Academy, or any of those other paths that the Council regulated so very harshly. 

"Then what? Tell me! I will give it to you... anything that is within my power to give..." It [i]was[/i] despair... 

"Freedom." It should have sounded so confident, but it didn't. Optimus knew his voice wobbled, knew that he was confused... painfully so. 

"I can give you that, I can give you space... a new home world. And more... just tell me how I should woo you?" Woo him? As if things had not been fragged up enough!

"L-let me go?" And just like that he was put on his own two pedes, rather wobbly but intact. And he had Megatron in front of him, looking at him as impassively as ever but with no weapons online and no aggression in his stance. 

"This makes no sense... Just so you know." He couldn't run yet, so why not try and talk. Or... yes. 

"Obviously you have not understood my intentions or my hints. I had not realized that such courting was not in use on Cybertron anymore." That made nothing clearer than it had been, and Optimus pointed that out with a tired frown. 

"It is... to give what is wanted? I learned what you wanted. I saw you, your team once when you were sent to repair the space bridge we use for contacting Cybertron and the council. I asked about you, Ultra Magnus seemed pleased by my interest in you... and I was allowed to have your file. War seemed to be your main interest. Battles of old, the great enemy of old... my kin." The Decepticon paused, looking at him as if a reaction was needed, but all Optimus could offer was a nervous head shake. 

"I gave you that... All of it, victory upon victory. What more could you want from battle? What more is there to desire in it? But freedom is much easier to give. Let me show you Pyrovar, the home world of my kin, it has less laws than your world, for one thing." It sounded impossible. Maybe it was impossible, but Megatron was convincing in a way despite him being... what he was. 

"And if I go... and don't like it there?"

"You will be free to leave, of course, but I would ask you to let me show you all of it? Its people, and its places. To give me a chance to do right what I have managed to do so wrong till now?" It still seemed... off. 

\------

It kept seeming off for a long time... nearly an Earth year until he finally allowed the Decepticon leader to bring him and his team to Pyrovar. 

Surprisingly, it was a beautiful place. Well husbanded, beautiful if chaotic cities, a lot of seemingly random brawling... a liking for violent sports. Nothing could be more different from Cybertron, not even Earth had been this different for all that it was inhabited by small, short-lived organic creatures. 

The humans had seemed to strive for what was Cybertron's ultimate goal; peace, order, beauty. Pyrovar... the only ones here that knew what was being striven for was the individual doing the striving. 

Confusing. Though Bumblebee took to it with a speed that was a credit to his claim of being the fastest 'bot alive. 

Ratchet and even Prowl soon found mechs of equal processors there too. Cyberninjas where not so rare here... nor, it seemed, were ornery medics. 

Optimus was far more confused than any of them... slightly envious of them too. 

[i]They[/i] did not have a planet leader after their afts. 

Flattering as it was, he did not know what to do with Megatron's continued attempts at 'wooing' him. They were far less violent now, but in all honesty he would have preferred getting ambushed with a sword to getting ambushed by a cascade of strange organic flowers when he opened his door.

Or a cascade of candy. Or crystals, or, or, or... the list was ENDLESS.

\---------

"Okay... enough!" Everyone paused, and Optimus felt himself flush hotly but he was just at his wit's end!

"It... can we go somewhere private. Without the... thing." He did not know what said thing was, it had looked fascinating until Megatron, predictably, asked if he wanted it. He had no more room for things, he had had no more room for things for a while now. 

"Of course." And off they went, down the street to a restaurant and, in a dizzying display of fawning and command, gained a private room and a dinner he did not feel like fueling on. 

"So wh~", "Stop buying me things! It is sweet and all but... just don't. I don't know what to do with most of it. I have no room for most of it and I... I can't be bought like that." Because now that they were not 'enemies' anymore that seemed to be what Megatron was attempting to do. Half the time... 

The other half of the time he was allowed freedom. Blessed if lonely freedom. And he did not know what to do with that either. 

"You have yet to give me any pointers as to what I might do to gain your favor... I am simply attempting to get hints." Was that... it [i]was[/i]!

"I did not think you had a sense of humor... how long would you have continued this if I hadn't exploded?" A joke, maybe, but with a serious overtone. He had not been giving anything away to his 'enemy' after all. 

"Well, there were other options..."

"Like?" Honest curiosity made him ask. Honest, if ignored, attraction made him kiss back. 

Maybe being pressed into an overstuffed seating with a turned over table on the floor and a much bigger mech trying to swallow your glossa wasn't 'romantic', but it certainly had its appeals. 

And he was not too happy when said mech pulled away, face plates as stoic as ever. 

"You are an aft!" 

"Quite possibly... but it seems you may want 'this aft' despite all your aggravation?" 

"Shut up and kiss me."

And sometimes the start of something is much like other things end. He rather enjoyed it, even if a first time was usually horizontal... not vertical.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [Do not move, autobot](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Do-not-move-autobot-162836877)
> 
> No Beta


End file.
